¿Una cita perfecta?
by Jean's Chaos Factory
Summary: ¿Que cómo había llegado al patético punto de tener las manos sudadas, temblorosas, con una incomodidad palpable, o mejor dicho, visible entre sus piernas, sentado en frente de alguien que lo veía como si fuera el ser más despreciable de este mundo? Sencillo: el Universo conspiraba en su contra, junto con su imaginación y su vocecita fastidiosa ¡Era imposible olvidarlo!


**_"¿Una cita perfecta?"_**

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

¿Que cómo había llegado al patético punto de tener las manos sudadas, temblorosas, con una incomodidad palpable, o mejor dicho, visible entre sus piernas, sentado en frente de alguien que lo veía como si fuera el ser más despreciable de este mundo? Sencillo: el Universo conspiraba en su contra, junto con su imaginación y su vocecita fastidiosa ¡Era imposible olvidarlo!… Todo había sucedido desde ese mismo día o quizá un día antes, cuando se había ido a dormir diciéndose a sí mismo que todo saldría bien, ¿qué decía bien? Todo sería perfecto, en una romántica velada le declararía sus sentimientos a Sakura, y si la fortuna estaba de su lado, ella aceptaría ser su novia, pero no. Las cosas no habían sucedido a como su cerebro lo había maquinado, justo esa misma mañana había tenido un sueño bastante sugestivo que le había dejado un gran y precioso regalo entre las piernas. Y no conforme con eso, estaba actuando como un adolescente o peor que uno, lo sabía, sólo era cosa de observar su cuarto, el baño y… Bueno, prácticamente todo su departamento, ¿y todo por qué? Incluso se sentía un tanto estúpido, al tener que admitir que estaba en extremo nervioso sólo por una cita, sí, eso. Una cita. La primera en casi tres años, no porque no hubiera tenido oportunidades, ni porque estuviera sumergido en su escuela o trabajo, no. Era porque él era un obstinado de primera, eso y que la chica por la que babeaba desde hacía ya años no lo volteaba a ver ni por equivocación… Ok, tampoco era tanto así era sólo que, ¿cómo decirlo? Se sentía un tanto asaltacunas, él tenía un par de años más que aquella castaña que lo volvía loco, tres para ser más precisos, pero aun así sentía que lo podrían acusar de violación, acoso, algún trastorno mental muy grave, o algo muy serio. No era que él fuera dramático o exagerado, pero… Está bien, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero era porque estaba muerto de los nervios, llevaba bastante detrás de ella y ella con todo lo despistada que era, pensaba que todo lo que él le ayudaba era porque le tenía afecto, sí de ese afecto tonto que le tienes a tus amigas ¡arg! Era el colmo, ¿cómo era posible que hasta incluso haya tenido que aclararle que le estaba pidiendo una cita? Así como lo escucharon, gente. Sakura Kinomoto pensó que cuando Syaoran Li, le propuso salir el día más cursi del año, lo hacía en plan de amigos y con el objetivo de distraerse un rato ¡Bah! Que él la adoraba pero sus despistes podrían llegar a ser desesperantes. Encima, había olvidado hacer la reservación a su restaurante favorito, por lo cual tendría que buscar el plan B, y tenía miedo de que ése plan B, fuera un gran y escandaloso "¡Vete lo más lejos que puedas de mí, Syaoran!" Si metía la pata, sabía que ella jamás en su vida le volvería hablar, quizá sólo por compromiso. Y eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, así que se recargó con una nueva dosis de optimismo, y se dijo que todo saldría bien, aun sabiendo que el restaurante ya no era una opción. Debía pensar en algo romántico y que no fuera tan difícil de conseguir, pensó en el cine, pero se le hizo muy amistoso, luego pensó en su departamento, que era una opción pero era ir muy rápido, sabía lo que pasaría si la llevaba ahí, así que tampoco era viable, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, recordó que a la castaña le fascinaban las estrellas, así que pensó que llevarla al Observatorio, ¿increíble, cierto? Era un tanto extraño que un pueblo pequeño como lo era Tomoeda, poseyera un gran y maravilloso observatorio, por supuesto que se llevaban a cabo importantes investigaciones y de vez en cuando, pequeños descubrimientos en el cielo de Japón, pero una parte estaba abierta al público, era pequeño y acogedor, lo que lo hacía perfecto para una cita romántica… Y tal vez una improvisada cena a la luz de las velas en el mismo lugar, sería el detalle perfecto, sólo tendría que cobrarle el favor que le había hecho a Takashi hace un par de meses, y miren que era un señor favor, haberlo mandado a terminar con una de sus novias… Digamos que la cosa se puso fea, la chica enfureció, si bien no se puso a llorar porque no habían llegado a ese punto, a cualquiera le hubiera hecho enfurecer el hecho de haber tenido tan poco valor, como para ni siquiera haberle dicho en persona un "Ciò si è conclusa", sí gente, así como lo oyen, quién presumía ser unos de sus mejores amigos, era un cobarde de lo peor. Y debido al gran daño físico que había sufrido aquel día, Takashi le debía una, y una muy gorda.

– ¿Qué tal va la planeación de la cita perfecta, con la chica perfecta? – Escuchó al otro lado de la línea

– A decir verdad, todo va estupendo. Pero necesito cobrarte el favor de cuando terminé a Natsumi – No supo si suplicó u ordenó, porque a él le pareció al muy… quedo

– ¿No me digas que arruinaste la noche perfecta? – Preguntó el pelinegro en aquel tono jocoso que tanto lo caracterizaba, y lo imaginó con esa sonrisa imborrable tan propia de él

– No es eso, es sólo que el observatorio me pareció un poco más romántico llevarla al observatorio e improvisar una cena a la… –

– Eso y que olvidaste hacer la reservación, ¿no? – Cuestionó en un tono detectivesco que recién le descubrió el castaño

– Algo de eso – Confesó en un suspiro

– Vale, que me encargo yo, mira que te sabes cobrar los favores, Syao – Soltó su nombre en un tomo muy afeminado y a los pocos segundos ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas

– Vale, Tak, te dejo que si no se me hará tardísimo, encima todavía tengo qué escoger la ropa –

– Ok, Syao, pero recuerda usar protección, ¿vale? –

– ¿De qué mierda hab…? – Pero en ese momento su amigo cortó la llamada, ¿lo ven? ¡Cobarde!

Sin demasiados ánimos, se dio a la tarea de buscar algo apropiado para la ocasión, había destinado algo demasiado de etiqueta para esa noche, pero ante el ligero cambio de planes, se vio forzado a buscar algo más… Cómodo, porque sí, esos trajes de pingüino, no eran la cosa más práctica, se sentía muy fuera de sí con ellos, pero supuso que a su querida castaña le gustaría verlo en uno de esos. En fin cambió su look, por algo más informal, tomó un saco gris, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca "v" sin estampado, la combinación le pareció perfecta, porque la idea era que todo saliera perfecto, ¿recuerdan? Le pareció demasiado temprano como para tomar una ducha así que decidió tomar una siesta…

* * *

*_Sueño*_

– _¡Las estrellas desde aquí, se ven simplemente perfectas Syao! – Exclamó la castaña con demasiada alegría y un brillo sin igual se extendió en sus ojos_

– _Sabía que te gustaría, Sak – Respondió él con una enorme sonrisa pintada en sus labios_

– _¿Sabes que me gustaría más que ver las estrellas? – Susurró en su oído en un todo que le pareció sugestivo_

– _No – Juró que su voz fue apenas más audible que un susurro_

– _Alcanzarlas juntos, Syaoran – Y sin más preámbulos le plantó un beso que él no tardó en corresponderle, pero la castaña empezó a acariciar "algo" que pronto empezó a crecer_

– _Sakura – Se separó muy a regañadientes de ella, era una de las cosas que más anhelaba, pero él ante todo la respetaba y quería hacer las cosas bien – ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? – Rogó, suplicó y rezó para que se detuviera, porque si ella seguía jugando con él de esa manera, iba a mandar al carajo sus valores y éticas morales_

– _Por supuesto que sí, Syao – Ronroneó en su oído – He deseado que este momento llegase, desde el primer momento en que te vi – Lo tiró a una cama que había aparecido en medio del observatorio – Te deseo, siempre lo he hecho, te deseo más que nunca – Besó su cuello y lamió su lóbulo derecho – Y quiero que de una maldita vez, me hagas tuya – Lamió su cuello – Entera – Siguió bajando – Y completamente – Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él – Tuya… – Y rozó sus sexos, ese movimiento bastó para que perdiera todo su autocontrol y mandar a la mierda el "querer hacer las cosas bien"_

_Despojó lentamente el vestido de su acompañante, uno que ya le había visto con anterioridad, que resaltaba sus curvas, y que había notado era muy fácil de quitar, no se equivocó, sólo fue cuestión de bajar el cierre y pudo notar que la castaña no traía absolutamente nada de ropa interior, ni bragas ni sostén, sólo ella vestida por su total desnudez, se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla, perfecta, tal como se la imaginaba. Hizo que se recostara en la cama y comenzó a explorar algo tímido su cuerpo, acariciando por aquí y por allá, poniendo clara atención a todas las reacciones de la castaña, memorizándolas…_

_Pero de pronto la castaña se colocó encima de él nuevamente, y le sacó la playera y el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en bóxer, rozando de nuevo sus sexos, y aunque en un principio le pareció exquisito, de un momento a otro ya no le fue suficiente, así que decidió el mismo quitarse el bóxer y colocarla debajo suyo, le besó suavemente la frente, luego la nariz y luego le devoró la boca, comenzó a bajar besó su cuellos, y se demoró lamiendo sus exquisitos senos, mordió suavemente el par de botones que los adornaban, y continuó su camino cuesta abajo, se topó con su ombligo que le pareció tierno, también depositó un beso en él, y rozó con su lengua el inicio del monte de Venus de la castaña al tiempo que acariciaba sus piernas, la oyó gemir suavemente y supo que ése, ése era el momento perfecto para hacer la suya, le abrió un poco más las piernas, buscó nuevamente sus boca para devorarla, y con una mirada ella le dio su consentimiento para seguir… _

_*Sueño*_

* * *

Un insistente pitio lo despertó, y con inusitada y verdadera furia arrojó la almohada que sorpresivamente se encontraba estrujada entre sus manos, ¿acaso el Universo lo odiaba? ¡¿Quién demonios se atrevía a despertarlo del sueño más perfecto y real que había tenido en la vida, quién?! Aún bastante enojado, se tomó su tiempo para buscar su móvil y maldecir a unos cuantos parientes del bastardo que tuvo tal osadía

– Ya está todo preparado, no me dijiste qué pedía para cenar, y como confías mucho en mi paladar, opté por una ensalada verde, pescado blanco acompañado con papas al horno, y fresas cubiertas de chocolate, ¿qué te parece? Lo sé, me lucí – Declaró en un tono que pecó de jactancioso

– Yamazaki, ¿sólo me marcaste para decirme el menú de la cena? – Preguntó, tratando de contener al máximo su furia

– Pues claro, hombre, además no pensé que estuvieras tan ocupado, si te das cuenta sólo faltan cuarenta minutos para que recojas a Sakura – Pareció haberse ofendido, pero al castaño no le importó mucho, al darse cuenta de lo último que había pronunciado

– No faltan cuarenta minutos, son las… – Revisó su celular – ¡MIERDA! Takashi, que es tardísimo y yo aún no me baño, encima hay tránsito a estas horas y… – Lo demás fue inentendible, por lo que el pelinegro supo que lo mejor era colgar, se bañó en menos de lo que canta un gallo, secó un poco su pelo y se visitó como alma que lleva el diablo…

Le tomó un poco de tiempo llegar a la casa de la castaña, el tránsito estaba a la orden del día, excedió el límite de velocidad, pero a las ocho en punto estaba tocando a la puerta de la castaña, con lo que jamás contó fue con el muy celosos hermano de su acompañante, sí ya lo conocía y no se tragaban, pero jamás pensó que le preguntara cosas que le parecieron algo impropias, y demasiado personales ¿estaba casado?, ¿tenía hijos?, ¿tenía un salario decente? ¿quería llevarse a la cama a su hermanita?, y sí, esa pregunta lo hizo recordar el sueño que había tenido, pero claro, como ese día el Universo estaba conspirando en su contra, su "querido amigo" decidió recordar más de lo debido del sueño y hacer el honor de contar con su presencia, una presencia muy notable, porque si mal no recordaba era la erección más notable y penosa de toda su existencia, pero _**ahí estaba él, recogiendo a la chica de sus sueños, en medio del interrogatorio más grande de su vida y con la misión de ocultar la erección más incómoda de su existencia. Si, definitivamente era el inicio de una larga cita.**_

¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a soportar por su maravillosa chica? Una vez terminado el "sutil" interrogatorio de Touya, lo invitó a pasar a la sala, la cual le parecía cada vez más pequeña con cada segundo que pasaba, porque el morocho quería matarlo, se le notaba en la mirada, aunque él no se quedaba atrás, pero claro no podía echarle su asesina mirada de _te-voy-a-matar-cuando-te-descuides_, porque tenía que estar al pendiente de que su amigo no se saliera de su lugar, ¡oh, sí! Mal día para elegir no llevar cinturón, entre las miradas penetrantes del uno y del otro, hizo acto de presencia la castaña, con un vestido encantador, pero que al observarlo un poco más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que no era cualquier vestido, era el vestido de sus sueños, sí ese vestido coral strapless, entallado a la cintura que tanto le fascinaba, sí gente, el mismo de su sueño. Poco es decir que su erección dolió, casi estaba seguro que sus pantalones arderían en cualquier momento. Y la mirada exhaustiva de Touya no le ayudaba, en lo absoluto.

– Perdona por la demora, Syaoran – Pronunció un poco sonrojada la castaña, no había demorado tanto, pero sentía que había cometido una falta muy grave al haber dejado que esos convivieran en la misma habitación por más de cinco segundos

– No te preocupes, Sak, valió la pena la espera, te ves hermosa – Porque sí, más que hermosa se veía, radiante

_– Exquisita, ¿no lo crees? – Mal momento para que su voz interna hiciera de las suyas_

– ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó en el vano intento de que su vocecita fastidiosa se aplacara

– Claro – Y Sakura lo esperó a que se levantara sólo que…

– ¿No te piensas levantar? – Cuestionó el pelinegro con ceja alzada, que sí tenía intenciones de levantarse sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que su "gran problema" se notara, reunió todos sus esfuerzos y lo hizo, sin problemas

– Quiero que regresen temprano, a más tardar las doce, ni un minuto más – Sentenció el hermano de la castaña, pero a punto de cerrar la puerta y conteniendo un suspiro, ordenó – Dame un número donde te pueda localizar, aun no confío en ti – Y sí, increíblemente esa orden era para él, no para su hermana, acató la orden sin rechistar, ya era tarde y su erección no daba pistas de querer desaparecer

Durante el trayecto charlaron de cosas triviales, nimiedades de la vida. El tránsito se había apaciguado un poco, por lo que llegar a su destino, el cual fue una grata sorpresa para la castaña, no fue un gran problema. El observatorio estaba a afueras del pueblo, donde la vista estaba más despejada y las estrellas se veían muy radiantes. Todo estaba perfecto, de acuerdo al plan. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido de la castaña lo alertó, ¿acaso olía mal?, ¿había olvidado lavar sus dientes?

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó realmente alertado, no veía nada malo con él o su higiene personal

– El paisaje es hermoso, en serio, pero ¿qué se supone que haremos? El observatorio no está abierto a estas horas –

– Sakura, eso lo sé, pero sabes que Yamazaki es dueño del lugar, y me debía un favor muy grande – Le pareció increíble que tuviera que explicarle esa parte, ¿lo ven? Despistes desesperantes

– ¡Te luciste, de verdad! – Una sonrisa adornó su lindo rostro, haciendo que todo deje de desesperación abandonara su ser, le ayudó a bajar del auto y se dirigieron a paso lento a las grandes puertas del lugar, un hombre de seguridad al verlos, les abrió inmediatamente el espacio al público, el sitio era encantador, embriagante, había telescopios por doquier para poder observar mejor el espacio cósmico, todo era muy íntimo…

_– Lo suficiente como para tener un poco de acción –_ Sugirió la molesta voz, pero no pudo evitar darle la razón, todo el ambiente estaba en su punto para ellos, y la figura de Sakura, deambulando por el lugar en ese diminuto vestido, no le ayudaban, de hecho "alguien" volvió a despertar…

– ¡Las estrellas desde aquí, se ven simplemente perfectas Syao! – Exclamó la castaña, y si bien eso le alegró también recordó que justas esas palabras eran las que había pronunciado en sus sueños, justo antes de que pudieran hacer el amor…

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó en un vano intento por desviar sus pensamientos, pero ya era muy tarde, todo el sueño, cada imagen regresó a su mente, y tomó por víctima a su "querido amigo"

– La verdad sí, pero no sé dónde podríamos encontrar lugar a estas horas, y encima en este día – Era contrastante lo ambos castaños analizaban, ella se cuestionaba dónde podrían comer y él se cuestionaba cuáles serían sus probabilidades de emborracharla un poco y al menos, robarle un beso

– Eso no es necesario, Sak – Acarició su mejilla, acto que la hizo sonrojar, para después tomar de una bolsa de su saco un pañuelo blanco con el que le cubría los ojos

– ¿Qué haces? – Se alertó un poco, que Syao no era un violador o asesino, pero no entendía el porqué de la venda

– ¿Confías en mí? – Susurró suavemente en su oído, y la sintió estremecerse un poco, ¿qué le pasaba? De esa manera sólo le daba ánimos a su amigo, debía calmarse

– Por supuesto… – Aprovechó que ella no podía observarlo y la recorrió de pies a cabeza, mirándola desvergonzadamente, la encontró hermosa y _sexy_, pero antes de que su mente se siguiera desviando, decidió guiarla hacia el lugar donde su cena estaba dispuesta, un pequeño rinconcito donde se filtraba la luz de la luna. Tenía que agradecerle realmente a su amigo, se había lucido: una mesa dispuesta para dos, con un pulcro mantel blanco, los platos servidos y una botella de vino blanco para llenar las copas, todo suavemente iluminado por velas

– Quítate la venda – Pidió y vio cómo ella lentamente dejó al descubrimiento los orbes esmeraldas que lo tenían fascinado. La expresión en rostro no tuvo precio, y eso lo complació enormemente

–Esto es… ¡Es simplemente maravilloso! – Soltó una muy emocionada castaña – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– Un mago nunca revela sus secretos – Mu cliché lo sabía, pero tenía su encanto

– Madame – Y retiró la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse

– ¡Vaya, Syaoran! Esto es realmente increíble, es imposible que lo hubieras hecho sólo para mí… Debiste haber invitado a alguien más especial, Fanren, Meiling, una novia quizá… – Bajó la voz conforme iba hablando, hasta que la última frase la dijo en un susurro apenas audible, que el castaño de todas formas escuchó, y de pronto se sintió molesto, ¡qué va! Furioso, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero trato de tranquilizarse para que su voz no se oyera tan… Molesta

– Sakura, eres la única persona con la que pensaría compartir algo así de especial –

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó incrédula la esmeralda y él asintió efusivamente, sonrojado, no había planeado decir eso, pero ya estaba hecho – No creas que no me alegra, pero… ¿por qué? Es decir, tú y yo pues, somos amigos, y estas cosas se comparten con, ya sabes, novios y cosas así – ¡Genial! ¿Acaso a ustedes no los invitaron al día oficial de "Vamos a joderle la vida a Syaoran"? ¿No? Pues qué más da, únanse que ya es tarde

– ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación, entonces? – Sí, quizá había sido muy directo y algo grosero al preguntárselo de una vez por todas, pero que si andaba en esas, le dijera que eran amigos y punto

– Porque… pues, porque… No quería estar sola con Touya, sabes que es muy molesto y… – Pero fue interrumpida por un muy, pero que muy molesto castaño

– Entonces, ¿ahora soy tu centro de entretenimiento? – Sí, lo soltó sin pensar y casi se arrepiente de haberlo hecho al ver el rostro de la chica

– ¿Sabes qué, Syaoran? Cuando quieras crecer y madurar, me buscas, y hasta que lo hagas ¡déjame en paz! – Y se levantó tan enojada, que no midió su fuerza y chocó contra la botella de vino, que salió volando ni nada más ni nada menos que al pantalón del ambarino, y sí, gente ¡en su entrepierna! ¿Eso estuvo feo, cierto? Ahora sólo imaginen la cara de ambos, porque casualmente la gran mancha de vino tinto sólo hizo más evidente la erección del hombre

– Syaoran… – Pero tuvo que voltear a otro lado para poder hablar con él, por mucho que quisiera no podía estar viéndole _ahí_ – No quise hacer eso, fue… Perdóname, ¿sí? – Y por mucho que no quisiera voltear, él la obligó a hacerlo, agradeció que no fuera _ahí_ sino hacia su mirada

– No tengo nada qué perdonarte – ¿De dónde había sacado el valor para jalarle la cara? No sabía, pero el mismo se había ido justo cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, ella estaba sonrojada, lo que le recordó a otra escena de su sueño que hizo palpitar a su miembro y hacerlo ver como un semáforo en rojo. Pero ninguno decía nada, se miraron fijamente, la castaña quería irse, estaba apenada por haberle triado la botella, y por haberle mirado _ahí_, de verdad quería tomar sus cosas y aunque tuviera que exponerse a algún violador o asesino, salir corriendo de ahí, pero los orbes ámbar del chico del cual llevaba enamorada bastante tiempo, le impedían moverse, porque había perdido la fuerza en el momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto, aunque estaba molesta ¡¿Cuándo maduraría, Syaoran Li?! Era despistada, pero no ciega, sabía que a él le gustaba, Tomoyo decía que incluso algo más que eso, entonces ¿por qué no se armaba de valor y le decía lo que sentía y todos eran felices? ¡No! El gran Li, tenía que hacer toda una artimaña sólo para invitarla a salir, y estaba segura que si ella no hubiera sacado el tema a colación, estarían hablando de la importancia del Cinturón de Orión en el Universo ¡patrañas!

– Syaoran… Creo que debería irme…– Sí, también se sentía incómoda por la erección de él, no porque fuera pura y santa, pero… Le incomodaba preguntarse por qué estaba… En ese estado, eso y que ella no era de piedra

– No, Sakura, no lo hagas – Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿eso era una súplica? De verdad debería estar muy apenado o haber creído que de verdad estaba furiosa, soltó su rostro suavemente y suspiró – Mira, si te quieres ir, te llevo, pero sólo deja que te diga… Lo que sea que debo decirte – ¿Nervioso? ¡Qué va! Se le iba a declarar a la chica que lo traía loco, sucede todos los días, ¿por qué habría de estar nervioso? – Tú… Eres alguien increíble a quien realmente quiero… Sé que muchas veces me porto como un idiota cuando estoy contigo e invento pretextos muy poco creíbles

– _¿Poco creíbles? Mentira Syaoran, tú besas a todos los que duermen contigo porque tienes principios de sonambulismo_…– ¿A que también quieren matar a su voz interna, qué no?

– Y mira sabes que no soy de muchas palabras, así que… Me gustas – Silencio, fue lo que acompañó al momento que estaban teniendo, abrió sus ojos buscando el rostro de la castaña, ¿lo había dicho muy bajito?

– Yo… Syaoran… – Pero no salieron más palabras de su boca

– Tranquila, no tienes qué decirme nada, no me correspondes, lo sé – Alzó los hombros restándole importancia a la situación

– ¿Me permites? – Ok, algo había hecho muy malo, porque el enojo en los orbes esmeralda era notable ¿No vieron de casualidad, la salida en caso de emergencia? – Odio que todos los demás se den el derecho de dar por sentado lo que pienso y lo que siento, y lo sabes Syaoran, sí, odio que actúes como idiota, cuando vas a mi casa y te quedas media hora mirando la fachada, también odio que corras como un desquiciado hacia la parada del autobús, sólo para encontrarnos "casualmente", ¿y sabes por qué lo odio? ¡Porque también me gustas, y odio que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en decírmelo! – Listo, lo había dicho, había aprovechado su arranque de enojo/valor, y ya dicho ambos confesados, sólo había una pregunta en sus mentes ¿ahora qué?

– ¿Quieres terminar de cenar? – Sí, no se le había ocurrido algo mejor, la verdad

– Me encantaría – Y de nuevo esa sonrisa se posó en su rostro, y le pareció ver un nuevo brillo en su mirada

Y así pasó la cena, charlando de viejas anécdotas, vagos recuerdos y confesándose el uno al otro cuándo era que se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, les causó algo de gracia darse cuenta de lo supieron casi al mismo tiempo, la primera vez que tuvieron que compartir habitación "casualmente", ¡exacto! El acto había tenido la firma de Eriol y Tomoyo, esos tórtolos llevaban años tramándolo, sólo para que una situación como esta ocurriera, según ellos, que porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, según Sakura, que porque Tommy siempre ha dicho que es evidente lo que él siente por ella, y según él, pues porque Eriol estaba aburrido, y cuando está aburrido, empieza a planear situaciones para que tú hagas exactamente lo que él quiere… Pero como sea, les había funcionado, porque sí la idea de invitarla a cenar había sido del chiflado ése, y la idea de que aceptara había sido de la maniática que tenía por novia… La plática los mantuvo tan entretenidos que cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya era la una de la madrugada…

– Mejor te llevo a tu casa ya, Touya me va a matar – Sí, estaba preocupado, en parte porque la castaña tendría problemas, y en segunda porque… El morocho pegaba muy duro. La castaña asintió por toda respuesta, y el regreso a su casa, fue algo tenso, Sakura estaba preocupada por lo que su hermano pudiera hacerle al castaño, y este por lo que mucho que _su _chica tendría que soportar, llegaron rápidamente al hogar y pensaron que se habían salvado, tal vez el pelinegro ya estaba dormido y ni al pendiente estaba de la hora, o tal vez, sólo tal vez el Universo en sus mil interrogantes, les había permitido aquel pequeño lujo

– Esta noche fue increíble, gracias por acompañarme Sakura – Y la abrazó por la cintura acercándola un poco más a él

– No tienes qué agradecer, a mí también me encantó – Y sí, gente, el momento que ambos llevaban esperando por casi dos años, estaba llegando, se darían un beso, ¿a que suena patético, no? Pero les gustaba. Juntaron sus frentes sin dejar de mirarse, y lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios comenzaron a rosarse entre ellos, muy suavemente, y justo cuando querían profundizar un poco más el contacto, algo tacleó al castaño, abrió los ojos por insisto, se encontró en el suelo y con el mayor de los Kinomoto encima de él, sólo tuvo tiempo para ver la ira en los ojos del moreno… Porque enseguida, le plantó un puñetazo, que lo dejó un tanto desorientado y con cara de no entender el porqué del golpe

– Eso por llegar tarde – Y lo vio alzar el pie – Y esto, por haber besado a mi hermanita, pervertido sexual ¿acaso crees que no noté la erección que traías en la tarde? – Y sí, le dio una patada muy fuerte en donde más le podía doler a un hombre – Respétala, cuídala y trátala bien porque juro que si la veo soltar una sola lágrima por ti, voy y te mato – ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Eso había sido un permiso-amenaza-reclamo? No lo tenía muy claro, sólo podía sentir cómo le ardía la entrepierna, los ojos preocupados de la esmeralda y una cachetada que le soltó a su hermano

– _Se lo tenía merecido, mira que lastimarnos de esta manera tan cruel – _Su vocecita interior tenía razón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

Y mientras estaba tirado en el suelo sólo pensaba que había cerrado su cita _perfecta_ con broche de oro, sin duda una muy buena historia que contar, después de haberlo superado y asegurarse de que aún podría tener hijos…

* * *

**Sakura Card Captor, no me pertenece.**

**¡Tada! Jaja, ok, no fue un buen inicio de notas de autora (Intento de autora) Ok, como quieras, pero como decía, me da mucho gusto haber podido subir por fin este One-Shot, ¡me quedó hermoso! (Díganle que sí para que sea feliz) Bueno, la verdad no lo creo, es sólo que me divertí tanto escribiéndolo, que de verdad no puedo creerlo, es que leí la situación y me quedé en shock, sólo pensé ¿Cómo voy a hacer para que una cosa encaje con la otra? Y teniendo dos opciones, decidí crear otra totalmente diferente, que al final es esta que están leyendo, y bueno me tardé en subirlo porque FF no nos quiere (¡Nos odia! Tal vez sí tengamos que darle más amor, como dice Nicole...) Pero bueno, eso era todo, claro invitarlas a leerla y a que me pasen a dejar su opinión (¿Pase asté?) Lo sé, pensé lo mismo XD Bueno, ¡mucho amor para todos! Adeú, Jean.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

_"...le propuso salir el día más cursi del año..."_ - Bueno, es que lo planeé todo para el San Valentín, pero no lo acabé a tiempo :(

PD.: No estoy loca, bueno un poco, sólo que ando sola, y cuando eso me pasa, me invento un personaje imaginario llamao.. Bueno, en realidad no tiene nombre... Ok, tal vez sí necesito terapia...


End file.
